The prior art discloses LED modules that are suitable for emitting white light. These LED modules generally have a light-emitting light zone, which is formed by a combination of individual points of light. The individual points of light are designed to emit different light spectra. For example, blue light, red light and a phosphor-produced yellow light are emitted by the points of light.
Such a known LED module 10 is shown for example in FIG. 1a. FIG. 1b shows a plan view of the same LED module 10. The LED module 10 has a light zone 12, which is arranged together with further components 18 on a module plate 17. The light zone 12 is formed by multiple points of light 13a, 13b, 13c, which respectively emit light from a different wavelength range, i.e. a different light spectrum. As shown in FIG. 1b, each of the points of light 13a, 13b, 13c is assigned at least one LED 16. The points of light 13a, 13b, 13c are generally formed by so-called glob tops (dispensed drops) over the LEDs 16.
The known LED module 10 has the disadvantage that it has too large a light zone 12 to allow it to be fitted in lamps with small reflector sizes. A light zone 12 shown in FIG. 1b has in practice a diameter of at least 19 mm, it not being possible in principle to reduce the diameter of the light zone 12 any further with the glob top method (by a dispensing method).
In the light of this prior art, one of the objects of the present invention is to provide an LED module for emitting mixed light, preferably a (mixed) white light, that improves the known prior art. In particular, it is intended to provide an LED module with which a particularly homogeneous mixed light can be produced. Another object of the present invention is to provide an LED module that is suitable for lamps with small reflector sizes.
These and other objects that are still to be mentioned in the course of reading the following description or can be identified by a person skilled in the art are achieved by the subject matter of the independent claims. The dependent claims develop the central concept of the present invention in a particularly advantageous way.